gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cory Monteith
'Cory Allan-Michael Monteith '(*11. Mai 1982 in Calgary, Alberta - † 13. Juli 2013 in Vancouver, British Columbia) war ein kanadischer Schauspieler. In Glee stellte er Finn Hudson dar. Leben Aufgewachsen ist Cory zusammen mit seinem älteren Bruder Shaun in Victoria, British Columbia. Als er 7 Jahre alt war, ließen sich seine Eltern Ann McGregor, eine Innenarchitektin, und Joe Monteith, der beim kanadischen Militär ist, scheiden. Mit 13 Jahren machte er seine ersten Erfahrungen mit Drogen. Nach der neunten Klasse hat er die Schule abgebrochen und ist daher auch nie zur High School gegangen. Er war auf insgesamt sechzehn verschiedenen Schulen. Bevor er sich der Schauspielerei widmete, arbeitete er in Nanaimo, British Columbia, im Wal-Mart, als Taxi-Fahrer, Schulbusfahrer und Dachdecker. Mit 19 Jahren ließ er sich auf den Wunsch seiner Familie hin zur Besserung seiner Drogenprobleme in eine Reha einweisen. Er startete seine Schauspielkarriere in Vancouver. Die erste Rolle, die er bekam, war im Jahr 2005 - in dem homoerotischen Horrorfilm "Killer Bash". Entdeckt wurde er dabei vom Regisseur David DeCoteau. Danach spielte er immer wieder kleinere Rollen u.a. in Final Destination 3 und Whisper. In der Mysteryserie "Kyle XY" durfte er sogar in mehreren Folgen den Charlie Tanner spielen. Seine erste Hauptrolle hatte er 2007 in der kurzlebigen Serie "Kaya" als Gunnar. Im Jahr 2009 sang er, das erste Mal vor Publikum, für die Serie "Glee", die später mehrfach ausgezeichnet wurde, mit dem Song "Honesty" von Billy Joel vor und wurde für den Charakter des Finn Hudson gecastet. Er spielte mit Bleistiften auf Tupperware, als er vorsprach. Die letzte Episode von Glee, in der er vorkommt ist Süße Träume, die neunzehnte Episode der vierten Staffel, bevor er Ende März 2013 in eine Reha zu Besserung seiner Drogenprobleme eincheckte. Er hatte auch schon kurze Szenen für die nachfolgenden Episoden gedreht, da er aber wegen seiner Zeit in der Reha nicht ans Set konnte, wurden seine Szenen herausgeschnitten. Vom 06.07.2013 - 13.07.2013 hat Cory in das "Fairmont Pacific Rim" - Hotel in Vancouver eingecheckt. Jedoch checkte er nicht aus - schließlich wurde er tot in seinem Zimmer im 21. Stock des Hotels aufgefunden. Am Abend zuvor war er mit zwei guten Freunden feiern gegangen und in den frühen Stunden wieder allein zurückgekehrt. Für den 15.07. stand Corys Autopsie vor, doch die meisten Quellen berichteten, dass er vermutlich an einer Überdosis gestorben wäre, da er schon immer offen über seine Drogensucht gesprochen hat. Die Autopsie bestätigte dann, dass in Corys Blut ein großer Anteil von Alkohol und Heroin gefunden wurde. Seine Leiche wurde am 17.07. im engsten Kreis eingeäschert. Anfang Oktober wurde die Autopsie vollständig abgeschlossen, die Alkohol und Heroin als Todesursache feststellte. Seine letzten beiden Filme "All The Wrong Reasons" und "McCannick" hatten beide auf einem Filmfestival in Toronto im September 2013 Premiere. "All The Wrong Reasons" erhielt in seiner Kategorie eine Auszeichnung. Seit Februar 2012 war er mit seiner Gleekollegin Lea Michele zusammen und seit Anfang 2013 verlobt. Es gab sogar Gerüchte, dass die beiden Ende Juli 2013 heiraten wollten. Das Paar war auch schon einmal kurz 2009 zusammen. Filmografie Filme *2005: Killer Bash *2006: Final Destination 3 *2006: Bloody Mary *2006: Blendende Weihnachten *2006: Kraken: Tentacles of the Deep *2007: Gone *2007: Hybrid *2007: White Noise: The Light *2007: Unsichtbar – Zwischen zwei Welten *2007: Whisper – Die Stimme des Bösen *2007: Wannabe Macks *2008: The Boy Next Door *2011: Breaking the Girl *2011: Glee 3D Concert Movie *2011: Plötzlich Star *2011: Sister & Brothers *2012: Glee Live! at Radio City Music Hall *2013: All The Wrong Reasons *2013: McCannick Serien *2004: Stargate Atlantis *2005: Supernatural (Episode 1x02) *2005: Smallville (Episode 5x05) *2005: Killer Instinct *2005: Young Blades *2006: Whistler *2006: Stargate – Kommando SG-1 (Episode 10x06) *2006–2007: Kyle XY (7 Episoden) *2007: Flash Gordon (Episode 1x06) *2007: Kaya *2008: Fear Itself *2009: Mistresses *2009: The Assistants *2009 -2013: Glee *2010: The Simpsons (Stimme) *2011: The Cleveland Show (Stimme) Diskografie Für Glee Alben *2009: Glee: The Music, Volume 1 *2009: Glee: The Music, Volume 2 *2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers *2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 4 *2010: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album *2011: Glee: The Music, Volume 5 *2011: Glee: The Music, Volume 6 *2011: Glee: The 3D Concert Movie (Motion Picture Soundtrack) *2011: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 *2012: Glee: The Music, Volume 7 *2012: Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album *2012: Glee: The Music Presents Glease *2012: Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 *2012: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3 EPs *2010: Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna *2010: Glee: The Music, Journey To Regionals *2010: Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show *2011: Glee: The Music, Love Songs Auszeichnungen *2010: Screen Actors Guild Award für Glee in der Kategorie Bestes Schauspielensemble in einer thumbFernsehserie – Komödie *2010: Hollywood Style Awards 2010 für Glee in der Kategorie Male Future Style Icon Award *2011: Teen Choice Awards für Glee in der Kategorie Choice TV: Comedy Actor *2012: Do Something Award in der Kategorie: TV Star Male Nominierungen *2009: Teen Choice Awards für Glee in der Kategorie Choice TV: Actor Breakout Star Male *2010: Teen Choice Awards für Glee in der Kategorie Choice TV: Comedy Actor und Choice Smile *2011: Screen Actors Guild Award für Glee in der Kategorie Bestes Schauspielensemble in einer Fernsehserie – Komödie *2011: Teen Choie Awards in der Kategorie Summer: Movie Star Male *2012: People's Choice Awards in der Kategorie Favorite TV Comedy Actor Zitate *''"Ich frage mich, ob es in China Kanada Town gibt. Bin ich die erste Person, die darüber nachgedacht hat?"'' *''"Entwickelt? Als Tänzer? Ich? Ich falle nicht mehr so oft hin, außer es gehört zum Skript. Ich stehe nicht mehr anderen Leuten auf die Zehen. Ich denke, dass ich in der Show als einer von zehn Tänzern gestartet bin, jetzt bin ich zweieinhalb."'' *5 Uhr morgens "Ich habe herausgefunden, dass der einzige Grund, warum Leute um diese Uhrzeit aufstehen, Mut beweisen wollen oder nach New York fliegen." *''"Es gibt einen Ausweg. Du weißt nie was für dich im Geschäft ist."'' *''"Den besten Ratschlag, den meine Mutter mir gegeben hat? Glaube an dich selbst. Arbeite hart. Hör nicht auf dich durchzudrängen."'' *''"Finchel ist für immer."'' *''"Liebe ist wie du am Leben bleibst, auch nachdem du gegangen bist."'' *''"Sei einfach du selbst, das ist gut genug für mich."'' *''"Vielleicht ist es wie bei den Simpsons und jeder wird unverändert bleiben.Vielleicht ist es das, worum Glee sich handelt. Vielleicht ist es eine Art Stillstandserie. Ich weiß es nicht."'' *''"Es ist immer aufregend Erwachsenenrollen zu erkunden, wenn die überwiegende Mehrheit der Zuschauer, die mich von Glee kennen, in einem anderen Licht sehen."'' *''"Ich habe als Bauarbeiter gearbeitet, habe Taxis und Schulbusse gefahren und war ein Automechaniker - was ich auch immer tun musste um mich über Wasser zu halten. Aber es hat bedeutet, dass ich weigstens etwas über viele Dinge weiß."'' *''"Ich bin ein großer Glee Fan. Ich finde es ist wirklich schlau. Und ich denke es ist zeitgemäß. Aber du kannst nicht nicht überrascht über die Kritik sein, die die Show erhalten hat. Es ist wirklich etwas anderes."'' *''"Ich gehe aus, verschwinde aber wieder früh, vor den Spielereien. Ich mag nicht wirklich diese Hollywoodpartys. Ich schaue lieber Sport, spiele Videospiele, trainiere oder schlafe, um ehrlich zu sein."'' *''"Ich war ziemlich arm. Ich konnte kaum einen Job aushalten, doch ich habe kleine Rollen in Serien wie 'Smallville' und 'Supernatural' bekommen... und viele in richtig schlechten Sci-Fi Filmen. Ich bin in einem Wolfskostüm durch Wälder gerannt, bedeckt mit falschem Blut, das aus Pfannkuchen-Syrup hergestellt wurde und habe gebrüllt."'' *''"Ich war 20 Jahre alt, habe als Dachdecker, Telemarketer und Taxifahrer gearbeitet und konnte mich kaum über Wasser halten. Ein Freund eines Freundes schlug vor, ich sollte es mit dem Schauspielern versuchen. Ich war wie: 'Warum? Was werde ich machen? Gemeindetheater?' Aber ich habe Unterricht genommen und der Lehrer fand ich hätte Potenzial, also bin ich nach Vancouver umgezogen und habe begonnen mich zu bewerben."'' *''"Ich glaube ich würde in einem Kaufhaus arbeiten, wenn mein Leben sich nicht so stark verändert hätte, als ich Schauspieler wurde, mit so hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit hätte ich weiter in dem Kaufhaus gearbeitet."'' *''"Ich habe eine große Menge Geld von einem Familienmitglied gestohlen. Ich wusste, dass ich erwischt werden würde, aber ich war so verzweifelt, dass es mir nichts ausmachte. Es war ein Schrei nach Hilfe."'' *''"Ich sehe diese Menschen in den Boulevardzeitungen, diejenigen über die schlecht geschrieben wird, die in einer Art sich am Rand befinden und ich versuche sie zu verstehen, damit ich später nicht so werde. Es sieht aus als hätten sie alle die Kontrolle verloren - das haben sie alle gemeinsam."'' *''"Ich erinnere mich, wie ich in der fünften oder sechsten Klasse aus der Schule gekommen bin und 'California High School"'geschaut habe und dachte 'Ich hoffe meine Zeit an der High School wird genauso sein.' So war es aber nicht. Es war schrecklich." '' *''"Ich hatte kürzlich ein paar Tage drehfrei, während ich einen Film in Budapest gedreht habe, also nahm ich ein Taxi zum Flughafen, habe auf die Abflugtafel geschaut und entschieden wohin ich genau jetzt hingehe. Ich war vier Tage in Rom und habe niemanden etwas erzählt, dass ich dort war."'' *''"Es ist wirklich nervig, wenn du versuchst jemanden kennenzulernen und sie beactet dich nicht, weil sie süchtig nach ihrem Handy ist."'' *''"Wenn Leute mich bei Starbucks fotografieren, ist das nicht das Ende der Welt. Es ist cool, es macht Spaß, es ist aufregend."'' *''"Ich bin ziemlich auf meine Karriere fokussiert und wenn es darum geht mit jemanden abzuhängen oder meine Worte zu lernen, wird es das Lernen meiner Worte sein."'' *''"Ich hatte schon so oft Glück gehabt - ich habe Glück am Leben zu sein."'' *''"Ich bin Joe Canada, der nie zur High School gegangen ist. Ich war noch nie auf einem Footballspiel."'' *''"Ich bin ein ziemlich guter Snowboarder, aber ein schlechter Surfer."'' *''"Ich bin ein Katzenflüsterer. Wenn ich in andere Leute besuche, mögen deren Katzen mich mehr als deren Besitzer."'' *''"Ich sage esse schnell und sterbe jung."'' *''"Ich tweete wahrscheinlich jeden Tag, was nach meinem Wissen nicht mal halb so viel ist wie bei manchen Leuten."'' *''"Ich lese nicht viele Geschichten, ich bin eher der nichtfiktive Typ."'' *''"Ich halte ein ziemlich niedriges Profil. Ich wohne mit ein paar Mitbewohnern in Culver City. Ich mache nicht dieses ganze 'Hollywood Zeug'."'' *''"Ich muss nicht sonderlich berühmt werden um in meinem Leben einen Sinn zu finden."'' *''"Als es zu der Bewerbung von Glee kam, musste mein Manager mich buchstäblich in es hineinreden. Ich war wie erstarrt vor anderen zu singen."'' *''"Ich bin Kanadier, aber nein ich spreche nicht Französisch."'' *''"Irgendwann begreifst du, dass deine Eltern menschlich sind. Sie machen die besten Entscheidungen mit den Möglichkeiten, die ihnen geboten sind."'' *''"Ich möchte heiraten und Kinder haben und glücklich leben. Das ist mir wichtig."'' *''"Ich möchte nicht, dass Kinder denken, dass es okay ist die High School zu verlassen und high zu werden und sie dann auch berühmte Schauspieler werden. Aber für diejenigen, die vielleicht aufgegeben haben: Versuche das, was du willst, zu realisieren und zu bekommen."'' Trivia *Seine Lieblingsfarbe war blau. *Er spielte gerne "Call of Duty 4". *Seine Lieblingssportarten waren Basketball und Ice Hockey - er war einer der berühmtesten Fans der Vancouver Canucks. *Er aß gerne italienisches Essen. *Er wohnte in Los Angeles. *Er arbeitete schon als Taxi- und Schulbusfahrer, Kellner, Babysitter, Dachdecker und in einer Autowerkstatt. *Mit 14 flog er von der Schule und ging nie zu einer High-School. *Er spielte Schlagzeug in seiner Band "Bonnie Dune". *Er setzte sich für Homosexuelle ein und ist eines der Werbegesichter der Kampagne "straight, but not narrow". *Er war der schlechteste Tänzer des Casts. *Er hat bei seiner Bewerbung für "Glee" das Lied "Honesty" von Billy Joel gesungen und auf Tupperdosen Schlagzeug gespielt. *Seine Eltern trennten sich, als er sieben war. *Er hatte einen älteren Bruder, der Shaun Monteith heißt. *Er hatte mal 2 Freundinnen gleichzeitig. *Er war mal in die Mutter seines Kumpels verliebt. *Er liebte Schoko-Shakes. *Er war ein Morgenmuffel. *Sein erstes Auto war ein 1972 Dodge Colt. *Zu seinen Hoobys zählten snowboarden und reisen. *Er wäre gerne einmal nach Tschechien gereist. *Als Kind wäre er gerne blond gewesen. *Er war auf Buddy's TV: Sexiest Man's 2012 auf den 60. Platz *Er hätte lieber Puck als Finn gespielt. *Auf seinem rechten Oberarm hatte er ein Tattoo, ein sogenanntes "Tribal". *Er war gut mit Dianna Agron und Chris Colfer befreundet. *Sein bester Freund war Mark Salling. *Er war derjenige, der Lea Michele ihren Twitternamen gab. (@msleamichele) *Sein Twittername war @frankenteen, aber dann hat er ihn in @CoryMonteith umgeändert. *Als er 17 Jahre alt war, hatte er Ohrringe. *Er färbte sich die Haare, um die grauen Haare zu verstecken. *Er war 1,91 m groß. *Er war mit seiner Serien Kollegin Lea Michele zusammen und verlobt. *Er erschien 2013 noch bei den KCA's (Kids Choice Awards) *Am 1. April. 2013 ging er freiwillig in den Drogenentzugthumb|"The Quarterback". *Am 26. April. 2013 kam er wieder aus dem Entzug und startete einen Urlaub mit Lea Michele. *Er starb am 13. Juli 2013 in Vancouver. *Cory (Finn) sollte eigentlich zum Hauptcast von Staffel Fünf gehören. *Die dritte Episode der fünften Staffel, The Quarterback ist eine Tribute-Episode an ihn und seinen Charakter Finn Hudson. Videos thumb|right|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|right|150px thumb|left|150px Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4